


quietude

by glossolala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (this is straight up gross gratuitous cliche fluff and i have no excuse for it), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nearly Human Castiel, No Specific Timeline or Episode, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glossolala/pseuds/glossolala
Summary: Castiel thinks Dean looks both tired and restful, both old and incredibly young still.





	quietude

**Author's Note:**

> Other than looking at posts on tumblr, I haven’t watched the show in like 2 years (glad to see they're still stupidly in love with each other though). Anyway, these guys will always have a place in my heart.
> 
> This is nothing new or different, and I've probably read a thousand different iterations of this and definitely written several sleepy cuddle fics.. it's one of my favorite tropes, what can I say? Sometimes you just need some good ole no strings attached yucky fluff.
> 
> This work features a conveniently huge couch, and far too many commas and adverbs.  
> Also, quietude is a good word, hence the title.
> 
> Feedback or kudos is appreciated, as always. Enjoy!

In the dimly lit room, he can make out Dean's sleeping form, propped up on the arm of the couch. His head is lolling to one side, and one hand is resting atop an open, face down book on his chest, the other hand hanging limply off the side. A closer look reveals he's fully clothed, jacket and boots and post-hunt muck included, and the book he holds is a large leatherbound one about Romanian dragons. 

Castiel thinks Dean looks both tired and restful, both old and incredibly young still. His handsome features are relaxed in rest and his eyes move unhurriedly beneath his closed lids, betraying a peaceful dream for once.

Relative to the time he's spent in his real form, he hasn't spent long in this body, and whenever he thinks he's gotten used to this body's physical manifestations of his emotions, he's proven wrong again. There's always new sensations that he doesn't know what to make of. This time he feels a heady warmth underneath his ribs that flows to his face, flushing his cheeks, and down his arms and legs, all the way down to the fingers and toes. He doesn't know what it's called, but he's looking at Dean and he's not stupid, so it has something to do with how he feels about him. Whatever it is, it's a good feeling. He feels light on the inside. 

He also feels that weird tingling feeling in your arms and legs when your body wants you to go ahead and do something. He thinks he's seen people on the television doing this for their loved ones, so he does it.

Castiel lifts Dean's hand gently and removes the book, placing it aside, and he grabs the blanket folded on the back of the couch, being careful not to disturb lightly snoring Dean and drapes it over him up to the neck. Those boots look uncomfortable so Castiel carefully slips them off for him and places them on the floor. He steps back, his eyes tracing Dean's face, and he still has that compelling feeling so he bends forward and brushes his fingers lightly through Dean's hair and down his cheekbone and touches his lips to Dean's temple, to his crowsfeet, then withdraws quietly so as not to disturb him.

As he turns to move away he hears some shuffling and then a sleep rough voice says, "Cas.. you're hovering." 

He turns back and Dean has one eye open blearily, and Cas flushes red at having been caught being a sap. And also for waking Dean up, of course.

"Come 'ere you.." Dean mumbles, half-asleep, and then lifts the blanket and hooks his leg around Cas' and pulls, demonstrating considerable lower body strength for someone who was asleep a minute ago. Cas gracelessly topples over with a grunt, half onto and half next to Dean on the sofa, and Dean just mumbles: "Oof, heavy.. you'd think an angel'd be lighter.. hollow bones for flyin' y'know.. heh.." 

"I'm not a bird, Dean." Cas laughs a little and finds himself flustered yet endeared. Dean would have to work very hard to not endear him anyway.

He settles into Dean's side, looking up at him slightly to watch his face for the next fascinating emotion. Dean's always had particularly emotive expressions, and Castiel can always tell what he's thinking, even with the more subtle flits of feeling across his face. It's one of the countless things Cas loves about him. Right now, Dean has a small smirk and a bit of a frown. 

"Ssshh.. don' laugh a' me, 'kay.." Dean kind of trails off there and tightens his arm around Cas' waist, nuzzles his face into Cas's neck, then incredibly enough he starts snoring again immediately.

That warm suffusing feeling from before comes back with a rush and Cas can't help it, he runs a hand through the back of Dean's hair, and he turns and softly kisses the side of Dean's head, landing on his ear. Dean grumbles something unintelligible that sounds like, "Cas.. yer scruff.. itchy.." and then follows with a giant snuffling snore. 

Castiel rolls his eyes and smiles to himself, and holds Dean closer. What a ridiculous man. A ridiculous, lovely, warm, beautiful man. He has another strong feeling wash over him, tinged with a little anxiety, but he's familiar with this one; he feels fiercely protective of the man lying in his arms. 

His powers come and go these days but he hopes he's still enough of an angel to be able to bless Dean's sleep and keep him from harm tonight and even beyond that. For the rest of whatever is left of his life.. if possible, if he's lucky. For as long as he can still stand and fight.


End file.
